Dans la pénombre
by Keep the Smile
Summary: De Retour avec un fic assez différente des autres. bien sûr c'est un Drago Hermione: une rencontre dans la pénombre. je vous laisse découvrir
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

* * *

* * *

* * *

****

** Note de l'auteuuuuuuuuuur:**

**Je suis de retroue avec ma troisième fanfiction, qui s'intinule: Dans la pénombre.**

**Donc comme le titre le dit, cette fiction sera plus sérieuse que les autres, je veux dire par là plus ambiguë entre Drago et Hermione, mais là c'est pendant leur dernière année. Drago deteste evidemment Hermione mais un événnement va tout un coup tout changer. Monsieur Lucius Mafoy, est encore en vie, et plus vil et cruel que d'habitude. Voldemort toujours aussi présent et cruel. Le contexte sera au début très différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Mais je pense que la situation va se retourner, parce que je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire durer autant de peine et de souffrance dans un contexte noir vous comprenez? Donc j'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira!!! **

**Et puis soyez indulgents :d:d:d:**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des review!!!!**

**Chapitre 1:**

**La guerre**

la guerre faisait rage dans le pays. Voldemort et ses troupes dévastaient tout dans leur passage. Démolissant, brûlant et autant la vie à tout ce qui peut leur barrer le passage vers le pouvoir et la gloire.

L'odeur âcre du sang et de la chaire brûlée flottait constamment dans l'air et vous poursuivait par tout ou vous allez, même dans les recoins les plus isolés. Les appels silencieux qui gisaient ici et là, tous dépourvus de vie sur un sol boueux et immaculé de sang.

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, un homme capuchonné était debout seul, sous la pluie battante. Il retira son capuchon au moment ou un éclair zébra le ciel noir, faisant apparaître ses cheveux blonds qui virèrent à l'argenter. Il parcourut de ses yeux de diamantine le cimetière qui s'étendait dans cet endroit hostile. Il se demandait combien de vies on été volés et combien d'esprits on périt et combien de familles on été séparée. Il ne voulait même pas y penser !

La pluie continua à marteler brutalement le sol et la cape de Drago Malfoy. Il regarda a nouveau vers le ciel noirci alors qu'il entendis soudain une respiration saccadée mêlée à des gémissement étouffés.

Il se retourna brusquement cherchant à cette personne. Son regad se posa sur une silhouette fine et courbée cachée par la noirceur de la nuit, il s'avença craintivement, puis un autre éclair hachura l'ancre du ciel qui illumina la silhouette comme une apparition terrifiante en noire et blanc. La femme ruisselante de sang mêlée à l'au, par-dessus les caillots desséchés, ses cheveux dégoulinants sur son visage meurtri d'ecchymoses et de blessures. Le manche d'un couteau se dressait toujours au dessus de son épaule et les lambeaux de se robe de sorcière tachetée de sang. Elle oscilla sur elle-même. Le pas titubant, la main sur son épaule mutilée. Un ultime éclair traversa le ciel et Drago pu voir avec effroi les pupilles vides de toute émotion de Hermione Granger exprimer une souffrance insoutenable et une profonde tristesse. Elle le regarda de ce même regard si pénétrant et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire à peine perceptible. Puis en un dernier souffle, s'effondra et retomba mollement sur le sol.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Note de l'aut****eur :**

**Voilà ! Je veux ajouter que certains ou certaines qui on lu Carrie de Stephen King remarquerons que je lui ai 'gentiment' emprunté une partie de son histoire. Je tiens juste à le signaler. Parce que cette histoire est à lire vraiment. Elle m'a marquée et je tien à le mentionner.**

**Bref voilà je pense que ce chapitre est court.**

**Je voulais préciser que JE NE SAIS ABSOLUMENT PLUS KOI FAIRE ! Enfin si un peu il vous suffira de lire (après que j'eu pris mon courage à deux main pour taper toutes ses feuilles !) mais la suite…**

**Ah ouais tout les propositions son acceptées!!! **

**Enfin l'histoire se veut d'un amour épique et sanglant mais aussi avec un peu d'humour (un tout petit peu non ?) et bien sûr de l'amouuuuuuuuuuuureuh!!!**

**Merci beaucoup et puis une petite review (ou deux hihi) pour m'encourager!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Rappel** :

(_En bref) Drago est présent dans le chaos engendré par la batail sanglante qui a opposé les mangemort et les membres de l'ordre de phénix. C'est alors qu'il vit la silhouette de Granger très mal en point, un couteau de boucher planté dans l'épaule couverte d'éraflures et d'ecchymoses. Elle lui adressa un sourire à peine perceptible puis s'écroula :_

Il se précipita vers le corps de la jeune femme dont es cheveux long, lisses et sales s'étalaient dans la boue. Il la retourna et vit avec horreur ce qui restait de sa robe de sorcière couverte de sang. Le sang coulait de sa blessure à l'épaule causée par cet imposant couteau de boucher.

Il regardât son visage meurtri, le teint pal, les lèvres bleutées et pouavait même distinguer ses veines bleues qui parcourraient son cou gracile.

-Granger !! souffla-t-il !! il faut que tu te réveil ne t'endorme sur tout pas !!.

Il rapprocha son oreille de sont cœur et entendis de faibles battements à peine perceptible et une respiration lente et rauque !

Elle était en train de rendre son dernier souffle

Elle mourrait !!

Et drago était effrayé à cette idée. Il la pris délicatement dans ses bras et se leva doucement.

-M…M…Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fait, dit-t-elle d'une vois faible et hachée. Laisse moi mourir …

-Chut ! tais toi granger il ne faut sur tout pas que tu parle ! tu ne va pas mourir tu entends !!

-… je l'ai mérité !!

Il ne comprenait absolument pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle lui faisait pitié, vraiment ! et allait devoir la transporter à Poudlard c'est le seul moyen pour trouver de l'aide. Peu être que le Professeur Dumouriez pourra les aider. Il sera probablement à Poudlard vu que la rentrée é tait prévue demain.

POUF !

Ils arrivèrent devant poudlard et après un long moment de marche, drago pénétra à l'enceinte de Poudlard et hurlant :

-Madame Pomfresh ! c'est une urgence il faut absolument que vous veniez. J'ai une blessée grave ! Professeur Dumbledor !

-Oui mon enfant, dit le vieil homme a présent le visage parcheminé par les rides la vous plus grave. Il avait l'ai d'être encore plus vieux qu'avant probablement les séquelles de la guerre. Mais qu'avez-vous là ? Miss granger ? dit-il la voix subitement anxieux il s'approcha et étouffa un cri de surprise.

-Je lai trouvée sur le champ de bataille qui a ravagé la City de Londre, elle avait l'air très mal en point et je n'ai trouvé que Poudlard pour la ramener.

-Choix judicieux M.Malfoy dit le directeur en le scrutant à travers ses lunettes à demi lune de son regard perçant.

-Suivez moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et Drago la déposa doucement sur un des lit en attendant Mme Pomfreche.

_Que pouvait bien être arrivé à Granger et de quoi parlait-t-elle,que pouvait bien signifier ce-ci ??? que cachait-elle bon sang !_

Drago suivit son directeur dans les couloirs de Poudlard portant le corps inanimé de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, il la déposa délicatement et Mme pomfresh sortit de son bureau :

-Albus ? mais que oh mon dieu ! s'exclamma l'infirmière en voyant l'état de Hermione

-Pouvez vous vous en occuper Mme Pomfresh ? ce jeune homme l'a trouvé … et il n'a eue l'idée que de la ramener ici, vous savez, sainte mangouste est très débordée en ce moment et puis vous ne reprenez le travail que demain mais…

-Ce n'est pas grave Albus je m'en charge. Soyez tranquille.

-Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez me suivre je vous pris une discussion s'impose.

Drago acquiesça faiblement, puis suivit le vieux fou, comme il aimait l'appeler, jadis.

-Assoyez vous, je sais que les temps sont durs en se moment. Je veux juste savoir, qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Granger.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Drago

-Ecoutez, je sais que vous n'aviez pas de très bon rapports avec Miss Granger mais elle est dans un sal état, elle à un couteau de boucher planté dans l'épaule et le corps meurtri de bleus et d'ecchymoses.

-Puisque je vous dis que je n'en sais rien. Ecoutez monsieur si vous ne voulez pas me croire, faites le. J'ai trouvé Granger mourante, je l'ai ramené mais sachez quelque chose, elle était bizarre, oui bizarre, insista le jeune homme voyant le regard surpris de Dumbledore. Elle ne voulait pas rester en vie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de murmurer je l'ai bien mérité. J'ai rien fait je vous jure…

-Je vous crois je vous crois. Bon… Monsieur Malfoy dit le vieil homme en se levant tandis que Drago faisait de même. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna, parut hésiter mais ce décidé finalement.

-Monsieur… je me demandez si… vous vouez ma famille et puis…

-C'est d'accord, vous pouvez rester ici, de toute manière, la rentrée est pour demain.

Drago se baladait dans les couloirs quand il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie, par curiosité… ou bien histoire devoir comment se porte Granger.

Dès qu'il arriva, il vit Hermione assise sur son lit, habillée, lisant une lettre sûrement de la part de Potter. Elle émit une faible sanglot suivit par un reniflement discret et Drago sut qu'elle était en train de pleurer :

-Euh… Granger… est ce que tu es sûre que cava ?

-Mon état t'intéresse soudain, waouh je suis impressionnée. répliqua-t-elle sur la défensice

-Il resta paralysé devant la réaction imprévisible de Hermione, et dire qu'il s'attendait à des remerciements chalereux provenant d'un Griffondore reconaissante, il devait toujours courir.

-Tu sais que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? parce qu'il me semble que tu as tendance à l'oublier.

Elle pausa sa lettre sur la table de chever et s'avança vers lui, planta ses yeux dorés ravagés par les larmes dans l'acier du blondinet devant elle et dit :

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je t'ai dit de me laisser mourir. Apparamment tu 'na pas réaliser ma dernière volonté. rétroqua-t-elle.

Elle le contourna et parti en direction du parc, histoire de mettre au clair tout ce qui se passait.

Drago lui resta abasourdit une fois de plus par le comportement plus qu'intriguant de la jeune fille. Son regard se posa alors sur la lettre froissée. Par curiosité il décida d'aller la lire. Il fut étonnée de la voire tout mouillée, froissée et l'encre dilué par les larmes de la gryffondore.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je sais que les temps son durs à cause de la guerre et de tout ce remue ménage. Il est de mon devoir de trouver les horcruxes et ce le plus vite possible pour mettre enfin un terme à ce carnage. Je reviens sur ma décision et je décide de revenir à poudlard. Débarrassé de Dursley, enfin ! je suis soulagé je peux enfin me consacrer librement à la quête des horcruxes, j'habite Godric's hallow l'ancienne maison de mes parents. C'est vraiment chouette comme endroit, les mangemort n'on pas eue l'idée de venir répandre leurs cochonneries ici._

_Mauvaise nouvelle, ce que je sais c'est que les Weasley ne vont pas revenir à Poudlard cette année, je n'ai pas reçut de lettre ni de Ginny ni de Ron (Ron ne répond à aucune de mes récentes lettres je commence à m'inquiéter) mais je suppose qu'ils sont en Roumanie avec Charlie. ;_

_Cette année va me semblée vide sans Ron mais bon on fera avec !_

_J'attends de tes nouvelles, prends soin de toi_

_Mes amitié_

_Harry._

Alors comme ça Weasley ne vont pas revenir. Mais pourquoi Granger est si bouleversée ?

Deux heures plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore les interpella à sont bureau :

-Comment allez vous miss granger ?

-Très bien merci.

-Bon voilà, écoutez je sais pertinemment que vos relation ne sont pas vraiment…

-Amicales ? affirmèrent en même temps Drago et Hermione

-C'est ça, mais le corps des enseignants vous a élu préfets en chefs et vous deviez partager des appartements en commun, des questions ?

Drago le savait déjà mais Hermione resta impassible, et semblait s'en foutre complètement. Comme si devoir cohabiter avec la personne qui a passé son temps à l'insulter pendant 6 ans ne la dérangeait en aucun cas.

-Non je n'ai aucune question, monsieur, affirma Drago en se retournant légèrement vers Hermione qui avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et semblait distraite.

-Miss granger? un problème? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Excusez moi vous disiez ? oh non ça me convient parfaitement.

-Très bien, veuillez m'excuser j'ai du travail.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent mais Drago l'arrêta :

-Granger ! attends ! dit est ce que cava ?

-Oh Malfoy tu ne vas pas recommencer, je vais parfaitement bien. Répondit la concernée en continuant son chemin.

-Mais ta réaction…con comportement..., insista Drago

-Oh mais puis zut depuis combien de temps ça te préoccupe ma réaction et mes comportement, ça te préoccupait pas du tout ces 6 dernières année ?

-Ecoute… essaya Drago

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de discuter, on va vivre ensemble, cool. Pour ce qui est de ma part on n'a pas 5 ans on est assez grand pour pouvoir se supporter sans créer des accidents, ok ?

-Euh c'est-à-dire que …

-Ah tu veux suivre le modèle de papa Malfoy ? fais comme bon te semble mais moi je me mêlerai pas de ton jeu, alors si tu permet.

Elle s'en alla, direction le parc mais Drago l'interpella et la concernée se retourna en soupirant de lassitude.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Cool, dit elle en continua sa route. Sans même se retourner.

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur: écoutez c'est très important, je fais de mon mieux et puis c'est les vac's et je voyage sûrement. Ah ouais petite précision ceux qui adorent Ron ne vont pas être très contents (jlèm pas moi). La relation Drago/Mione va prendre assez de temps.**

**Et puis DES REVIEWS!!! Si vs avez de remarques n'hésitez pas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur :

Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment. Je fais de mon mieux et vos remarques me seront utiles !

Une petite review en passant ne fait de mal à personne ?

Allez, régalez vous !

Rappel : précédemment dans 'Sous la pénombre': (looooooooool j'adore faire ca!)

**Oh mais puis zut depuis combien de temps ça te préoccupe ma réaction et mes comportement, ça te préoccupait pas du tout ces 6 dernières année ?**

**Ecoute… essaya Drago**

**Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de discuter, on va vivre ensemble, cool. Pour ce qui est de ma part on n'a pas 5 ans on est assez grand pour pouvoir se supporter sans créer des accidents, ok ?**

**Euh c'est-à-dire que …**

**Ah tu veux suivre le modèle de papa Malfoy ? fais comme bon te semble mais moi je me mêlerai pas de ton jeu, alors si tu permet.**

**Elle s'en alla, direction le parc mais Drago l'interpella et la concernée se retourna en soupirant de lassitude.**

**Je suis d'accord.**

**Cool, dit elle en continua sa route. Sans même se retourner.**

**Chapitre 3**

Dumbledore leur fit visiter leur futur salle commune en tant que préfets en chefs, la salle était plutôt du style chaleureux, remplies de coussins moelleux et des de larges fauteuils confortables. Une large baie vitrée permettait de voir tous les alentours : de la surface paisible des lacs, jusqu'aux oscille ment des arbres de la forêt interdite. Ses murs de pierre étaient recouverts de tapisseries. Une large cheminée offrait lumière et chaleur aux alentours. Un escalier étroits menait aux chambres, qui étaient reliées par une salle de bains commune, celle-ci savamment décorée : construite de marbre blanc, elle bénéficiait d'une large baignoire aux différents robinets qui donnait un large choix de savons, d'odeurs, et de lotions tranquillisantes

Hermione fit de son mieux pour rester impassible au décor fabuleux de cet endroit si accueillant et Drago le remarqua. Elle semblait bizarre, ses yeux sans cette agaçante petite étincelle qui lui donnait tant de vie et de joie de vivre. Mais que s'est-il passé d'aussi affreux dans la vie de Granger pour la déstabiliser à se point ? C'était la question que ce demandait Drago. Et là il l'observa franchement et dû reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt… comment dire… différent. Différente était le mot qui convenait. Elle ne ressemblait pas au genre de filles qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Arrogantes et imbues de leurs personnes.

est ce que cela vous convient-il jeunes gens ?

Tous les deux acquiescèrent.

Miss Granger veuillez me suivre je vous pris, j'ai à vous parler.

Bien sure Professeur, je vous suis.

Drago lui s'assit sur l'un des nombreux canapés et commença tranquillement à lire.

ooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOO

Vers neuf heures, Hermione retourna dans la salle commune et découvris Drago affalé sur le canapé, endormi. Elle mis un temps à le dévisager, puis se demanda vraiment pourquoi avait-le accepter de devoir supporter la personne qui a passé sont temps à l'insulter et à la rabaisser pendant 6 longues année. Peu être que les gens changent et elle en a eue la preuve quelques jours auparavant. Ce terrible jour qui sera gravé dans sa mémoir…Malgré elle

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

Le matin se fut la rouge et or qui se réveilla en premier, elle n'était pas une lève tôt mais ses cauchemars incessants l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle fit un saut à la salle de bain, se lava le visage, brossa ses longs cheveux dorés, enfila un jean taille basse bleue et un débardeur noir (nda: vous savez ce genre de débardeurs en coton qui moulent le corps et qui on une forme bizarre sur le dos…enfin chais pas comment jpourrais le dire mais on voir les bretelle des soutifs!!!) qui laissait voir son ventre plat mais aussi le bandage qui lui barrait l'épaule. Puis se dirigea vers la salle commune et retrouva Drago toujours en chemise et pantalon sur le canapé endormi. Elle hésita un moment puis décida de le réveiller.

-hé, Malfoy, réveille toi, chuchota-t-elle, ses cheveux effleura le nez du Serpendard.

-mmmmph… Granger qu'est ce que tu fou ? ça t'arrive souvent d'agresser les gens dans leur sommeil ?, dit-il la voix pâteuse et de mauvaise humeur

-oh tais toi je t'en pris et c'est toi qui parle d'agresser les gens ? C'est moi qui devrai me plaindre, répliqua Hermione.

-…, essaya Drago de répliquer

-Et puis va te laver la bouche, tu pues, dit-elle le ton tranchant. Elle se retourna ses long cheveux se balancent sur ses épaules dénudée.

Drago lui resta sur place, la chemise à demie ouverte sur son torse, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle avait ses règles ou quoi. Se demanda-t-il. Elle change d'humeur comme elle change de chemise celle là. Il soupira et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, qui est prévue vers l'après midi. Il était debout, devant l'immense baie vitrée qui lui offrait une vue d'ensemble le paysage qui entourait Poudlard. Il s'appuya sur le rebord et scruta de ses yeux perçants les alentours. Il remarquât Granger près du lac, ses longs cheveux devenus dorés se balançant au rythme du vent. Puis en une seconde il la vit s'effondrer sur la pelouse verdoyante du parc de Poudlard.

Il la vit se tordre de douleur, tenant son épaule, elle gémissait et essayait de retenir ses larmes. Drago se précipita dans le parc en dévalisant à une vitesse assez fulgurante les escalier, manquant de se ramasser.

-Tiens Malfoy ? C'est une impression de déjà vu ou bien c'est moi qui deviens dingue, dit faiblement Hermione la respiration saccadée. En essayant de se redresser ? drago l'aida et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. A peine debout, ses jambes flanchèrent mais Drago la tenait fermement.

- Granger je ne suis pas sûr que ça aille, en regardant la tache rouge sur le bandage à travers les bretelles de son débardeur.

- Malfoy pourquoi tu te soucies de moi ?

- Eh ben c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, dit Drago en rigolant.

- Non sérieusement.

- je n'essaye pas d'être sympa loin de là, t pas mon amie, tu me déteste. Mais jte l'ai dit : j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie pouvoir dormis le nuit. Bon là je t'emmène à l'infirmerie

-Oh non…non.. ; Je… ne m'y emmène pas ! S'il te plait ! Protesta-t-elle faiblement.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-eh ben … euh… je te rendrai la vie impossible.

-je prends le risque. J'ai connu pire tu peu me croire. Dit-il ou la soulevant.

-non ! S'il te plait, dit-elle se débattant férocement, Drago ! Drago ! Je t'en supplie.

- ok, ok ok, c'est bon, dit il en la reposant sur le sol.

Elle s'assit, et respira profondément puis agita sa baguette en prononçant :

-Aguamentis, et un verre d'eau apparut

- dit Malfoy, pourquoi tu es soudainement gentil avec moi ?

- Non tu te trompe Granger je ne suis gentil avec personne. Dit-il la voix froide.

- Ah bon, alors me sauver deux fois dans moins de deux jours tu appelles ça comment ?

- Aider quelqu'un ne veut pas obligatoirement dire, être gentil avec lui.

- ah bon, parce que à ce que je vois, les mangemort, fils de mangemort n'on pas vraiment l'habitude d'aider les sang de bourbes tu trouves pas ? dit-elle une peu plus fortement.

Elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Drago lui se raidit. Il repris son masque de froideur dénudé de tout sentiment et répliqua, d'une voix froide et tranchante :

-tu as probablement raison, je n'aurais pas du aidé une sang de bourbe. Au fait, Je dois penser à me laver les mains Ajouta-t-il de sa voix traînante si caractéristique des Malfoy.

Il se dégagea d'elle, et Hermione à présent en colère, voulu lui flanquer une gifle avec sa main tant que lui permettait on autre bras. Mais celui-ci plus rapide, lui attrapa violemment le poignet et se rapprocha d'elle, la voix grave il dit :

-on n'est plus aussi rapide qu'en 3ème année Granger et n'essaye plue jamais poser tes sales mains de sang de bourbes sur moi compris ? Il la fixait à présent. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux se remplir se larmes.

Hermione ne répondit pas et essaya de soutenir son regard, à présent brouillé par les larmes, qui 'n'allaient pas tarder à couler sur ses joues.

-réponds ! Sang de bourbe, ordonna-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son poignet. Hermione gémit de douleur, et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle prit une profonde respiration et répondit :

-je n'ai absolument pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un mangemort.

Drago, lui était stupéfait, elle en avait du cran la petite. Hermione n'en pu plus son épaule recommençait à saigner elle, s'effondra, le point toujours en l'air. Drago lui ne savait que faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il venait de l'insulter. Il la lâcha et s'accroupit :

-dégage. Laisse moi tranquille, sanglota Hermione, je ne veux plus te voire.

Drago fut peiné de la voir dans un état pareil. A présent le sang imbibait tout le bandage. Il tendit la main vers l'épaule de son ennemie. Quand celle-ci hurla :

-Dégage ! Ne me touche pas ! Hors de ma vue. Ne m'approche plus jamais, espèce de mangemort, salaud et répugnant !

Drago en eut le cœur brisé. Il venait la blesser et profondément. Il se maudit intérieurement. Se retourna et se dirigea vers sa salle comune.

_« décidément tu est exactement comme lu, et tu deviendra un assasin…tout comme luii » _dit la petite voix.

Note de l'auteur:

Je sais je vous emmerde mais c'est mon devoir!!!

Ah oauis j'avait menstionné que la relation des deux héros va prendre du temps. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils vont prendre du temps pour sortir ensemble vous voyez?

Remarques et suggestion seront acceptés et n'hasiter SUR TT pas

Des reviews ?? Pourquoi pas c'est une bonne idée je pense, pas vous??

Rendez vous… prochain chap'

Bésou a tous


	4. Chapter 4

**Dans la pénombre**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé : **rencontre sous la pénombre. Romance et une pincée d'humour entre nos deux héros préférés Drago et Hermione. Venez Découvrir !

**Précédemment dans « Sous la pénombre » :**

_**Tu as probablement raison, je n'aurais pas du aidé une sang de bourbe. Au fait, Je dois penser à me laver les mains Ajouta-t-il de sa voix traînante si caractéristique des Malfoy.**_

_**Il se dégagea d'elle, et Hermione à présent en colère, voulu lui flanquer une gifle avec sa main tant que lui permettait son autre bras. Mais celui-ci plus rapide, lui attrapa violemment le poignet et se rapprocha d'elle, la voix grave il dit :**_

_**-on n'est plus aussi rapide qu'en 3ème année Granger et n'essaye plue jamais poser tes sales mains de sang de bourbes sur moi compris ? Il la fixait à présent. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux se remplir se larmes.**_

_**Hermione ne répondit pas et essaya de soutenir son regard, à présent brouillé par les larmes, qui 'n'allaient pas tarder à couler sur ses joues.**_

_**-réponds ! Sang de bourbe, ordonna-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son poignet. Hermione gémit de douleur, et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle prit une profonde respiration et répondit :**_

_**-je n'ai absolument pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un mangemort.**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

CLAC !

Elle venait de claquer la porte de la salle de bains si violemment que les vitres vibrèrent discrètement (nda : je sais viollement et discrètement ca le fait pas trop lol) elle s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser tout le long, laissant libre cours à ses pleurs.

« Réponds ! Sang de bourbe ! » Ordonnât-il en resserrant la pris sur son poignet. Toujours et toujours ses mots se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête puis soudain :

** flash back **

« hmmmmmm tu fais moins la maligne maintenant hum ?

lâche moi s'il te plait… arrête, gémit Hermione alors qu'il resserrait l'emprise qu'il avait sur son coups grésil,

-Toujours à trouver le mot pour tout hein, dit-il les yeux démentiels. Tu es bien vulnérable comme ca hum toute à moi? Comme je l'ai toujours voulu, soumise et … huum dit-il en huma son odeur, et si délicieuse, n'est ce pas ? questionna-t-il

-…, arr.arr. ête…, supplia Hermione sentant sa main monter le long de sa cuisse.

Réponds ! sans de bourbe ! »

**fin du flash back**

Hermione eut un immense haut le corps puis leva soudainement, pas encore, elle se traina tan bien que mal jusqu'à l'un des tiroirs ou elle peut enlever son bandage et en remettre un autre après avoir bien nettoyée la profonde plaie qui ne sassait de saigner. Elle sorti et tomba sur Drago qui venait de se lever du fauteuil. Elle lui lança un regard noir et claqua la porte de la salle commune.

Elle se dirigea rapidement pour ne par rater le train, elle attendit patiemment dans le parc l'arrivée de ses amis. Elle vit une tête de cheveux mal coiffés puis petit à petit la silhouette d'Harry apparaissait petit à petit.

-hey Mione ! s'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, comment cava ? oh que tu as changé ?

-merci ! tu m'as manqué

-toi aussi, mais dit moi tu as des nouvelles de Ron

-euh… Hermione blêmis, non pas vraiment. Il ne répond pas non plus. Mais …euh oui je suis sûr qu'il est en Roumanie. Ils sont peu être surveillé comme la majorité des nés modus et des traitres à leurs sangs… je veux dire tu comprends ?

-uhum, acquiesça Harry, en la scrutant de ses yeux verts. Mais dis moi qu'est ce que tu as ici ? dit Harry en tendant la main pour examiner la plaie de Hermione

-non, s'exclama Hermione en exécutant un bond d'un mètre, c'est uhum… rien du tout.

-Hermione tu es sûre que cava ? tu me semble bizarre ! tu veux en parler ?

-Non, non, en fait uhum je suis préfète en chef ! annonça t elle sans grande convicition. Plus pour vouloir changer de sujet que de voiloir se vanter ou quoique ce soit.

-Ah eh ben félicitation, répondis Harry sans grand enthousiasme

-Je vois que tu es content pour moi

-Excuse, je suis déboussolé, voldemort… la guerre

-Ginny, ajouta Hermione

Harry rougit, et acquiesça faiblement, Hermione le donna un léger coup au derrière de la tête et partirent tous deux diner. Même si la terreur que répandait voldemort régnait. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de paraître saint et tranquile

* * *

Dès qu'il eurent finit de dinner, Dumbledore, se leva ajusta ses luettes demi lunes sur sonnez aquilin puis pris la paroles

-Bonsoir mes enfants, j'aimerais tant vous dire que tout va pour le mieux du monde, que le ciel est bleu et que les oiseaux gassouillent mais ce ne serait que mensonges et tromperies. Hélas Lord Voldemort est effectivement de retour, répandant tout son mal derrière lui. Mais sachez une chose tant qu'il y a un peu d'amour dans votre cœur vous pourrez surmonter toutes les difficultés. Tant que vous serez unis une bonne fois pour toute et sous le toit de Poudlard, vous ne craignez absolument rien. Et si par quelconque malheur, quelque chose devait se passer, rester unis car l'union fait la force et que j'ai confiance et foie en chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes capables de pleins de choses si elles viennent du plus profond de votre cœur.

Dumbledore scruta attentivement tout les élèves de la salle de son bleu perçant s'attardant une fraction de seconde du Harry qui soutint son regard puis sur Hermione qui, gênée par cette soudaine attention baissa la tête puis sur Drago Malfoy, qui tenu à l'écart du peu de Serpentard.

-Maintenant je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous pouvez disposez et regagniez vos dortoirs respectif. Je pense qu'il est inutile de mentionner que la forêt est complètement interdite. Et que le règlement de l'école sera en vigueurs durant tout le temps ou Voldemoert continuera d'ajouter des victimes et d'arracher des vies. Bonnes nuit a tous

Tout le monde se leva dans un brouhaha insoutenable chacun parlant à son voisin sur le discours de Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci repris la parole et dit :

-J'aillais oublié, miss Granger et monsieur Malfoy sont les nouveaux préfets en chefs de Poudlard à qui nous allons attribuer des rôles spécifiques pour le bien et la prospérité de notre école. Veuillez patienter une minute, le professeur McGonnagal souhaite vous parler.

-Je crois que tu as oublié de mentionner ce petit détail. Dit Harry la voix amer.

-Harry…

-D'abord ça, dit-il en pointant son bandage. Et puis Malfoy. C'est lui qui t'as fait ca ! Hermione réponds !

-Non ce n'est pas lui, tu es fous ou quoi ? il est préfet en chef ! s'indigna Hermione

-Tu prends sa défense ou quoi ? et puis tu n'oublie pas qu'il est Serpentard …et qu…

-Non mais tu viens d'entendre ce que dit Dumbledore ou quoi ? Et puis je sais très bien me défendre !s'écria Hermione irritée par l'attitude de son ami

-Pas vraiment non. Répliqua Harry cynique

-Bonne nuit Harry, dit Hermione le ton tranchant, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers MCGonagall qui attendait avec Drago Malfoy

-Un problème miss ? demanda le professeur Mc gonnagal la scrutant de son regarde de chat à travers ses lunettes carrés.

-Euh non pas vraiment, avec nonchalence. Drago lui était plus que sceptique. En temps normal la petite miss je sais tout aurait rougit et bredouillé milles et unes excuses devant sa supérieur. A croire qu'elle a changé. Ou bien qu'elle cache quelque chose. Qui sait?

-Biens, votre rôle en tant que préfet en chef est d'assurer l'ordre et la discipline à l'enceinte de Poudlard, je ne tolérerait aucune défaillance de votre part. vous devrez faire des rondes de nuit ENSEMBLe, patrouiller tout les coins et recoins de Poudlard, les passages secrets et les couloirs, si vous entendez ou voyez quelque chose de suspect veuillez alerter un professeur au plus tôt.

-L'organisation des bals vous sera attribuée. mais en ces circonstances, vous organiserez le bal de Noel seulement. Des questions ?

-Euh oui à quelle heure commencent nos rondes, demanda Drago

-Hum… dit McGonnagal en vérifiant sa montre.

-Tout de suite, le temps d'aller vous changer et revenir patrouiller, puis le lendeman je veux un rapport détaillé de ce qui se passe. Compris ?

-Oui répondis drago tandis que Hermione regardait autre part et semblait s'en contre foutre.

-Miss granger ? dit doucement le professeur McGonnagal

-Mm ? Qu'est e qu'il ya ?dit Hermione en se retournant comme si de rien était.

McGonnagal soupira de lassitude se retourna vers Drago et lui dit d'un ton tranchant :

-Veuillez expliquer à votre camarade, qui semble dans les nuages, les instructions que je viens de donner. dit- elle la voix lassée mais teintée de deception à la vue de son élève favorite dans cet état qui ne lui resesmblait pas. Bonne nuit à tous. ajouta-t-elle avant de rejoindre les autres professeur pour un bilan de la soirée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Voilà un deuxième chapitre. J'espère vivement que ca vous plait et puis ah ouais je l'ai précédemment dit cette fic va vraiment doucement, l'histoire Drago Mione va s'installer mais à son aise ca va peu etre prendre du temps. Je suis pas très douée pour écrir des trucs tristes ni des trucs genre aventure et aussi les trucs mystère (même si c'est tt ce que je lis lol ) mais bon je ferais de mon mieux.**

**Allez dES REVIEW DES BONBON DES REVIEWS DES BONBON ET PUIS des reviews pourquoi pas ??**

**Allé béxs**

**Smiley**

**And**

**Keep the smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre :**

Hillow la compagnie ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui on _pensé à moi en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas. Et qui ne demande que ca. Enfin bref j'arrête mon blabla inutile. Je voulais juste vous informer que je répondrais à toutes les reviews en fin de la fic. Et puis merci beaucoup._

o

O

o

O

o

O

**Journal intime de Drago Malfoy :**

**Je me sens mal… comme enfermée quelque part de sombre, d'étroit qui m'empêchait de respirer je me sentait vulnérable, fragile. J'avais besoin d'aide et je n'osais pas me l'avouer à moi-même toujours aussi borné. Je finirai un jour sûrement par me noyer. Ironie du sort : j'aime nager, je m'y sens libre. Comme un poisson dans l'eau limpide, pur. Comme mon sang. Sauf que derrière sa pureté se cache un atroce sentiment qui me fait souffrir et me rend malade. La pureté. Inexistante pour moi : on peu dire que l'on es pur, que son sang et pur mais au fond de soi même quelque chose y fait défaut. C'est notre vérité et on se la refuse, par peur, crainte et contrainte. La contrainte d'un père envers son fils unique ? **

Il fini le dernier point d'interrogation pour clore son journal, puis resta contempler les flammes.

Hermione entra en trombe dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Une énième dispute entre elle et Harry. Il l'avait harcelé sur celui qui lui avait amoché l'épaule. Il accusait Malfoy et se promit de lui refaire le portrait. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle se sentait fatiguée, vidée de tout. Elle vit Malfoy perdu dans ses songes et le trouva pour un fraction de seconde séduisant avec son air mystérieux qui pourrait cacher une cœur un être d'une douceur infinie. Elle en avait besoin de douceur.

Puis elle se rappela toutes les vacheries qu'il lui a dites elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et Drago la remarqua, il se leva précipitent voulant définitivement reconquérir la confiance de la jeune fille il ira à même à renier tous les serpentards s'il le fallait. Vous allez certainement vous demander pourquoi ? eh ben Drago a changé il croit qu'il a changé il a foi en sont changement et veux le prouver. Et il décelait la douleur de cette pauvre créature qui lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Il ne voulait non plus faire ami ami avec elle. Mais voulait la côtoyer, la connaître, la faire sourire.

-Eh Granger. Je peux te parler

-Si c'est pour me rappeler que je suis un sale sang de bourbe et tout le tralala garde le pour toi, et puis pense a changé de disque celui là et quelques peu rayé. Dit-elle ce qui fit sourire le blond. Elle était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Avec son sens de la répartie et son joli minois meurtri.

-Je suis sérieux. Je voudrai m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

-Tu sais très bien où tu peux te les fourrer tes excuses. Ne me prends pas pour une de tes pinbêches qui gobent toutes les conneries que tu leur balances pour les mettre dans ton lit.

-Je suis sérieux. Et puis arrête de faire cette tête.

-Quelle tête ? Celle ou je dis je préfère être mangée par des mythes que de parler à une fouine ou bien celle qui te dis d'aller te faire voir si non tu risque de recevoir mon pied dans ton joli cul de bourgeois.

Drago émit un petit rire. Haussa un sourcil et dit :

-Joli cul ? tu trouves, dit-il esaya de la provoquer. Celle si rougit marmomma quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis le regarda pendant un moment une attitude exaspérée sur le visage, puis soupira et entra dans sa chambre.

o

O

o

O

Un moi s'étais écoulé. L'automne laissa la place à un hiver plus que glacial. Hermione adorait l'hiver et sur tout la neige. Tout était blanc, calme et paisible puis elle fondait petit à petit laissant les alentour renaître à nouveau, purs et frais. Elle adorait sentir la neige craquer sous ses pas et les sentir tout contre ses mains.

On pouvait dire que la relation entre nos deux amis s'était quelque peu arrangée. Elle n'était pas amicale non plus mais tout le deux faisaient d'énormes efforts pour ne pas s'entretuer. Et Harry l'avait bien remarqué. Malfoy semblait avoir passablement oublié de les insulter et de les rabaisser. Hermione n'avait toujours pas oublié l'agression de Serpentrad mais se forçait quand même à l'ignorer plutôt que se bouffer entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants quand même.

Ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble calmement se lançant des vannes de temps à autre. Un soir alors qu'Hermione était entrain de bouquiner emmitouflé dans une couverture devant la cheminée, elle vit Drago sortir le soir, Habillé et bien coiffé

-Je vois que tu vas aller satisfaire une des petites serpendards, je me trompe. Ne put se retenir de dire Hermione

-Ch'uis pas d'humeur.

-Hou en se rebelle. Ouaaaaaaaaaaaah un appareil photos le Grand Drago Malfoy a perdu son sang froid.

-Je suis sérieux Granger. siffla-t-il ses yeux menaçants.

Ho, on se calme, Houlà calme les tes ardeurs. Il soupira puis sortir en direction de la tapisserie qui représentait un serpent entrelacés à un colonne de roses noires. Il ouffla: "omium mortel" à la tapisserie. Le serpent se mis à senrouler autour de la tige puis avec un petit déclic, le tableau bascula.

-Eh ben drago , bien le bonsoir fils.

-Bonsoirs à vous père.

-Je suis venu m'entretenir avec toi sur quelque chose qui changera ta vie pour toujours.

-Quelle surprise. Grommela Drago dans se barbe

-Pardon ?

-Je vous suis tout ouï père.

-Tu le sais probablement que la richesse de la dynastie des Malfoy n'est seulement pas due aux nombreux partis de tes aïeuls mais aussi de leur service envers le lord noir et sur toutes ces dernières année et comme tu le sais le seigneur recrute. Et massivement depuis quelque temps, en étant son bras droit je me vis…

-Vas tout drois au but père, coupa drago perdis son impatience.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

-Excusez mon impertinence père.

-Tu vas recevoir la marque, prochainnement, je ne sais pas…

-J'amais ! hurla Drago

-Fils, ce n'ai pas ce que jetai appri. Je me suis tué pour t'éduquer ! et c'est ce que tu me rends ?

-Non c'est ce que TU veux . je ne veux pas recevoir cette foutue marque. Je refuse d'être un mouton comme vous père. Parce que c'est ce que tu es un vulgaire pion, un mouton, une marionette tirée par les bouts de la corde.

-Comment oses-tu. siffla Lucius d'un ton méchant. puis il se radoucit. Tu sais comment ca fonctionne n'est ce pas Drago. Un correction dois s'infiliger et vite. il pointat le bout de boir vers son fils puis murmura d'une vois teintée d'amusement: Endoloris

………………………………………………………. ………………………………….

Il ouvrit les yeux… rien… le noir… le froid il était mort c'est ça. Il rouvrit les yeux en se redressant et reconnu le couloir caché derrière la tapisserie. Il essaya de se redressait mais ne put pas ses pieds lui faisaient mal et ses mains étaient en sang il se traina jusqu'à la sortie pius se hissa avec uneffort fénoménale et essaya de regagner ses appartement. Il trouva granger toujour sur le canapée, endormie. Il lui caraissa le visage puis se laissa tomber sur l'épais tapis murmura un sort d'attraction puis commença à écrire d'une vois tremblante :

**Quelque chose craquait au fond de ma tête. Cette audeure c'est celle de ma chaire. Consumée. Et puis le cout métaillique du liquide auquel je portait de l'importance coulant sur ma mâcheoire fracturée. Je me vidait de mon sang. Je suis un papillon de nuit qui a perdu ses ails. Ije reste tout de même un papillon de nuit même si j'ai perdu l'essence même de mon être. Il ne me reste plus que de me faire maner par les foumies alentour. Ou bien chercher la lumière. Au risque de bruler.**

**Mon âme est obscure et dans ses plus profonds fonds quelque chose hure depuis ma conscience, faisant couler mes larmes. Quelque chose qui détruit mes organes et enserre mon cœur pour mieux le dévorer. **

**Un serpend **

**qu'on appelle la peur.**

Il lacha le plume et son cahier, fatigué. Il était vidé de toute énergie. Il n'avait même pas la foce de se lever et d'enlever ses vêtement déchriré, l'extrémité de sa robe brulée. son visage couvert de suie. Couvrant ses joues meurtrie ou l'on pouvait voir une trainée qui dévoilait la clareté de sa peau blance. Des larmes. Des larmes de souffrance.

o

O

o

O

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se révailla, bizarement elle n'avait fait aucun de ses rves et sentait une présence près de sa main qui pendait. Elle se senti pour la première fois depuis des mois à l'aise. Elle se retourna pour vois le jeune serpentard amoché sur la moquette ses doights à deux centimètres des siens entouré d'une flaque de sang.. Elle retint un haut le cœur et s'accroupit devait lui sentant les pouls de son cœur s'accélerer.

* * *

**VOILA j'espère que ca vous plait! **

**Une petite reveiw nefait de mal à personne?**

**allé bisous tout le monde **

A la prochaine

**Smiley**

** Keep the Smile**


End file.
